I Love The Way You Lie
by CrimsonOxMoon
Summary: Love, lies , hurt those three words are what you should always expect in a relationship.


**Love The Way You Lie**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,but thats alright because I like the way it hurts._

They were just standing there both still, and silent. He was glaring at her, while she cried, and looked at the ground, not being able to look into his onyx eyes.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but thats alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

He knew that he was hurting her, but he had enough of all this shit, first she says that she wants him, loves him, then she pushes him away, and it hurts badly, but he didn't know if he still wanted her, and that made him mad, confused, he didn't understand if this gril was what he really wanted, because he wasn't sure what he wanted more her, or someone else.

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like, and right now theres a steel knife in my windpipe._

He couldn't take any of this, so he walked right up to her,

'It's over.' He wispered into her ear, and then he was gone.

Every step he took away from her hurt him more, and more, but he knew that he couldn't just run back to her, it had to end sometime anyway, and even if he wanted to run back, he couldn't because, running back could hurt his pride.

_I can't breath but, I still fight, while I can fight, as long as the wrong feels right it's like im in a fight._

God, it hurt so much, it hurt like hell, the worst feeling you could ever have, it was killing him from the inside but he didn't care, at least not now.

_High offa love, drunk from the hate,it's like im huffing paint, and I love it, the more I suffer, I suffocate._

She couldn't understand it, everything used to be so perfect between them, but now everything was just falling apart, and while her love for him was slowly dying, so was she.

_And right before im about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fucking hates me, and I love it._

A week had already went by, and she was still in his head killing him, they still lived with eachother, but he couldn't understand why they both still did this, in a way they were still together, but in a way they weren't he couldn't understand it, at times it felt like things were still the same, they had sex the day before, but she seemed distant as if she didn't want it, but he knew a part of her did want it.

_Wait where you going? Im leaving you, no you ain't, come back we're running back, right back._

Every day at six p.m. she would leave the house, while not saying a word, she would, pick up her purse, and walk right out of the house.

_Here we go again, it's so insane, cause when it's going good, its going great._

At times when they would hang out with there friends' everything would be ok, they would kiss, act happy, and they would have a great time, but he knew that this was all just pretend, she didn't want him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted her, but when they would be back home, they would start to fight again at six she would be gone, and would come back at eight, they would either bite eachothers' head's off or have wild sex, that only he seemed to want.

_I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane, but when it's bad it's awful._

It was a Friday and he was hanging out with his bestfriend's , they were messing around and having the laugh, talking about guy shit, when suddenly he felt his heart crack once again.

_I feel so ashamed, I snap; who's that dude, I don't even know his name._

There she was walking with some dude he didn't even know. He felt so angry, he just couldn't take it, he snaped, when he saw the guys hand on her ass. He went over to them, ripped the guys hand off, of her ass and punched him in the face. He draged her away from him, and opened his car doors.

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strenght._

When they got home, he slapped her, and went to their room, while he was walking he couldn't help but hear her cry.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but thats alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but thats alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

She had enough of this, she loved him, but she needed to get away, she couldn't take this anymore.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breath when you're with' em, you meet and neither one of you even know what hit' em, got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, the chills, used to get' em, now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em._

She got up from the floor and went into their bedroom, she picked up a bag and went to the closet, dumping in everything she saw that was her's. She did it as fast as she could, so she wouldn't have to look at his face, and when she finally filled up her bag she ran out of the bedroom.

_You swore you've never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em, now you're in each other's face spewing venom, and these words, when you spit 'em, you push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em, it's the rage that took over, it controls you both._

He didn't get up until he understood what she was trying to do, she was trying to leave him. He got off, of their bed and ran after her, she was still in the house.

She was looking for the car keys, when he found her , and after asking what she was doing, they started to fight.

_So they say it best to go your seperate ways, guess that they don't know ya, cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day, sound like broken records playin' over._

When he tried to get a hold of her hand, she slapped it away, as she stormed out of the house.

_But you promised her, next time you show restrain, you don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again, now you get to watch her leave, out the window, guess thats why they call it window pane._

He called after her, he was nearly in tears, he didn't want her to go, he loved that bitch, even though he didn't want to admitt it, it was the truth, but he lied, and made mistakes, and now he got to watch her leave, watch her go away from him, and she wont come back, because he's hurt her too much.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but thats alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but thats alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

He was hurting her so much, and going away from him, hurt her too, because even though he has hurt her, she couldn't help but love him. She couldn't help but love the monster he was.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean, and we fall back into the same patterns, same routine,but your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me, but when it comes to love, you're just as blinded._

He didn't know what to do to get he back, he wanted her, he loved her, and watching her leave him, god he just couldn't take it.

_Baby please come back, baby it wasn't you, baby it was me, maybe our relatonship isn't as crazy as it seems, maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano, all I know is, I luv ya too much, to walk away though, come inside pick up your bags form the sidewalk, don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk, told you this is my fault._

She didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she should believe him or not.

_Look me in the eyeball, next time Im pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall, next time, there will be no next time, I apologize even though I know it's lies, Im tired of the game s, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar, if she ever tries to fucking leave again Imma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire._

He knew that it was over she's had enough, and he has lost her, and she wont come back ever again, but he knew that next time they saw each other, he'll win her heart back.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but thats alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but thats alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

_**THE END.**_

**I do NOT own this song! But I do own these characters :O **

**-CrimsonOxMoon-**


End file.
